hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorn Silver
Thorn Silver (シルバー, シーロン) is the keeper of the "sacred tree," the tree that is the center of life in Wonderland. The tree creates "before-images" which will then go into clocks and give life to the faceless. She is the opposite of Julius Monrey in a way. She protects the tree to make sure the before images do not become depurified and to make sure the tree is safe, for if it dies then no more clocks can be produced and life will be doomed. She is a shy girl who hides away from society. History Thorn was very little when she obtained her role. She was taken away from her family by Nightmare and has been living on her own at the centering of the sacred tree her whole life. Of course, she was raised by someone but they eventually disappear when she was old enough to take care of herself. Other than that person, she has been very much alone and never talked much, her only friends being animals. Thorn has never left the sacred tree because of her role. She is also a very shy person and fears society, scared of the hate and darkness. At the same time, however, she is curious about life and how things work. When she was 18 she finally left the tree to go venture around. For a while she often followed people, watching them from a distance as she hid behind a tree. She studied them and became interested easily, but was still very afraid to approach them. She met Noir Maganti and Sakura Maganti a day later after Dinah Willowfield showed them the sacred tree, which was secret. Thorn was distrustful at first but then accepted them. She then started to slowly make friends and found her place in society, though she is still shy. Personality Thorn is more of a "watch from the distant" kind of person. She is wicked shy and prefers to not go near crowds, or go near people at all. Her fear of society doesn't help, but she is also very curious about the life outside of the sacred tree. She gets startled and flustered easily and doesn't talk much, but talks to only a few people that she trusts. She is also full of wisdom about life and is able to calm anyone down easily. Appearance Thorn is a frail and skinny girl who is a bit short. She has long red hair with a pink lily tucked into a loose side bun. She wears an off-shoulder pink shirt with transparent fingerless glove sleeves underneath. She wears black shorts and often is barefoot, for she mostly lives on grass. She also has earrings in her ears. She has pale white skin and yellow eyes with pink lips. Relationships Noir Maganti She was introduced to Noir by Dinah Willowfield. At first she was distrustful but slowly began to accept him and eventually opened up to him. She sees him as her first friend and enjoys his visits. Sakura Maganti She was also distrustful of Sakura, but opened up to her as soon as Sakura offered to be her friend. Like Noir, she also enjoys Sakura's visits and she is able to talk to her about anything. Icarus Michael Hullihan While Thorn was running away in fear after being spotted by the strangers that she was "researching", she bumped into Icarus who was running as well. They run off to the sacred tree where they talked and got to know each other. Icarus then started to visit everyday and they grew closer. Eventually they started to like each other. With the help of Tina Lawson, Icarus confessed and they started to go out. However, soon after Icarus hanging around he did not want to get Thorn involved with danger. After things got better Icarus showed up again and apologized and they were back together. The two are similar in personalities and are close overall. Thorn is able to calm him down and make him feel better when he needs support, vice versa. Luna Hayes Luna Hayes looks up to Thorn as a teacher, a role model and a big sister. Thorn often shares her wisdom to Luna, which she finds interesting. Luna often visits Thorn when she feels sad, misses her or just wants to play with her. Luna is one of the only people that Thorn isn't shy around, and sees Luna as the little sister she never had. Mary North Like Luna, Mary North hangs around Thorn and sees her as a big sister. Thorn sees her as a little sister and takes care of Mary, risking her life to protect her and Luna. Besides Luna and Icarus, Mary is one of the only people that Thorn isn't shy around. Coneso Maganti When Coneso Maganti was filled with hate, he tried to take over he tree to take over Wonderland. Thorn fears Coneso but still risked her life to protect the tree. With the help of Icarus, they got Coneso to go away temporarily. Coneso came back, however, and nearly killed Thorn. Thorn fears Coneso even if he is good now, and wishes to avoid him at all costs.